Charlotte's Web VHS 1988
FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non-Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance, Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera-Sagittarius Production * E.B. White's "Charlotte's Web" ** © MCMLXXII, MCMLXXXI Walt Disney Productions, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Sagittarius Productions, Inc. * Story: Earl Hamner, Jr., Larry Clemmons, Ted Berman, David Michener, Peter Young, Burny Mattinson, Steve Hulett, Earl Kress, Vance Gerry, Robert Rodriguez, David Jonas, Al Wilson, Roy Morita, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, Joe Hale, Mark Zaslove * Storyboard: Wilbert Plijnaar * Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman * Music Supervised, Arranged and Conducted by: Irwin Kostal * Featuring the Voices of: ** Debbie Reynolds as Charlotte ** Paul Lynde as Templeton ** Henry Gibson as Wilbur * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producer: Rick Heinricks * Co-Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Stevens * Production Supervisor: Tom Leetch * Casting: Mark Selway * Color Styling: Jim Coleman * Production Designed by: Gene Callahan, Brain McEtte * Supervising Editor: Ernest Milano, A.C.E. * Creative Assistant to the Producer: Melvin Shaw * Executive Producers: Edgar Bronfman, Ron Miller, Phil Feldman, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Produced by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Directed by: Charles Nichols and Iwao Takamoto Ending Credits * Voices: Rex Allen, Martha Scott, Dave Madden, Danny Bonaduce, Don Messick, Herb Vigran, Agnes Moorehead, Pam Ferdin, Joan Gerber, Robert Holt, John Stephenson, William B. White, Candy Candido * Singers: Joann Alberts, Dick Bolks, Fred Frank, Susie McCune, Jay Meyer, Bob Tebow, Jackie Allen, Paul DeKorte, Bill Lee, Gene Merlino, Paul Sandberg, Jackie Ward * Art Direction: Bob Singer, Ray Aragon, Paul Julian * Songs Styled by: Bill Perez, Takashi Masunaga * Story Editor: Lew Marshall * Story Sketch: Jan Strejan * Dialogue Editor: Alex Lovy * Layout Supervisor: Tim Nordquist * Layout: Sandy Dvore, Dan Hansen, Glenn V. Vilppu, Saul Bass, Sylvia Roemer, Guy Vasilovich, Michael Peraza, Jr., Joe Hale, Xavier Atencio, William Frake, III, Ed Wexler, Mo Gollub, Jerry Eisenberg, John Ahern, Jack Huber, Gary Hoffman, Alex Ignatiev, David High, Mike Arens, Don Morgan, Lew Ott, Ric Gonzalez, George Wheeler, Leo Swenson, Dick Bickenbach, Irv Spector * Assistant Layout: Edward L. Ghertner, Larry Leker, Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Cliff Nordberg, Ron Clements, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston * Animation Supervisors: Virgil Ross, Don Patterson, Laverne Harding, Dave Bennett, Ennis McNulty * Animation Coordinators: Jerry Hathcock, Bill Keil * Key Animators: Hal Ambro, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Dick Lundy, Kenneth Muse, Irv Spence * Character Animation: Ed Aardal, Lee Dyer, Bob Goe, George Kreisl, Don Patterson, Carlo Vinci, O.E. Callahan, Hugh Fraser, Volus Jones, Ed Parks, Ray Patterson, Xenia, Lew Irwin, Roman Arambula, Tom Johnson, Frank Endres, John Gentilella, Al Eugster, Wm. B. Pattengill, Morey Reden, Tom Moore, David Tendlar, Ed Gombert, John Musker, Dale Oliver, Bob Clampett, Jerry Rees, Ron Husband, Dick N. Lucas, David Block, Jeffrey J. Varab, Chris Buck, Chuck Harvey, Hendel S. Butoy, Phil Nibbelink, Darrell Van Citters, Michael Cedeno, Phillip Young, Tim Burton, Don Lusk, Brad Bird, Nancy Beiman, Henry Selick, Bob Carlson, John Pomeroy, Al Coe, Tom Ray, Volus Jones, Linda Miller, Bill Justice, John Lasseter, Lester Kline, Bill Kroyer, Ken O'Brien, Ed Love, Heidi Guedel, Gary Goldman, Dan Haskett, Irv Anderson, Mike Gabriel, Andy Gaskill, Lorna Cook * Effects Animators: Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales, Jack Boyd, Dorse A. Lanpher * Coordinating Animators: Walt Stanchfield, Leroy Cross, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams * Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas, Milt Kahl * Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Key Assistant Animators: Pat Combs, Bob Hathcock, Rae McSpadden, Joan Orbison, Lillian Evans, Charlotte Huffine, Margaret Nichols, Jay Sarbry, Tom Ferriter, Sylvia Mattinson, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Assistant Animators: Sammie Lanham, Debra Armstrong, Kelly Asbury, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Retta Davidson, Leslie Gorin, Ray Harris, Jay Jackson, Skip Jones, Susan Kroyer, Fujiko Miller, David Molina, Dave Pacheco, Vera Pacheco, Ruben Procopio, Harry Sabin, Rusty Stoll, Tad Stones, Cyndee Whitney, Larry White, Kevin Wurzer * Effects Assistant Animators: Patricia Peraza, Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Effects Editors: Richard C. Allen, Earl Bennett, Joe Sandusky * Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Tommy Ardolino, Will Finn, Mark Henn, Sandra Borgmeyer * Background Supervisor: F. Montealegre * Background Painting: Tia W. Kratter, Donald A. Towns, Alan Maley, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, John Jensen, Daniela Bielecka * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Lyle Beddes, Venetia Epler, Ronald Erickson, Martin Forte, Bob Gentle, Al Gmuer, Joseph Griffith, Jr., Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Tom Knowles, Gary Niblett, Rolando Oliva, Eric Semones, Jeannette Toews, Peter Van Elk * Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age * Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Production Managers: Edward Hansen, Don A. Duckwall * Assistant Directors: Don Hahn, Mark A. Hester, Terry L. Noss * Special Photographic Effects: Bill Kilduff, Ron Osenbaugh, Philip Meador * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Rob Maine, Brian LeGrady, Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Camera: Roy Wade, Dick Blundell, George Epperson, Ralph Migliori, Dennis Weaver, Cliff Shirpser * Xerography: John Eddings, Glenn Higa, Janet Rea, Bill Brazner, Robyn Roberts, Robert "Tiger" West * Xerox Checking: Kristine Brown, Daryl Castensen * Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon * Final Checking: Wilma Baker * Painting Supervisor: Alberto M. Rodriguez * Inker: Kristine Brown * Painting: Madlyn O'Neill, Robin Police, Dave Smith, Phyllis Barnhart, Brigitte Strother, Ginni Mack, Eadie Hofmann, Carmen Sanderson, Robyn Roberts * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Carmen Sanderson, Madlyn O'Neill, Joan Pabian, Kitty Schoentag * Cel Painting Supervisor: Ralph Bakshi * Cel Painting: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Janet Bruce, Daryl Castensen, Sarah Jane-King, Carmen Oliver, Olga Tarin-Craig, Michelle Urbano * Ink and Paint Managers: Becky Fallberg, Jayne Barbera * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Production Supervision: Victor O. Schipek * Technical Supervision: Frank Paiker * Scenics: Anton Loeb, Joseph Dommerque * Sound Direction: Dick Olson, Bill Getty, Joe Citarella * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford * Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Sandra Kaufman * Editorial Supervision: Larry Cowan * Sound Editors: Wayne Allwine, Nick Alphin, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Roger Sword * Dialogue Editor: Tammy Fearing * Sound: Allen Hurd * ADR Editors: Alan L. Nineberg, Al Maguire * Foley Artists: Vince Nicastro, John Roesch, Joan Rowe * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Music Supervision: Buddy Baker, Jay Lawton * Orchestrations: Michael Convertino, David Newman, Walter Sheets, Harvey Cohen, Buddy Baker, Patrick Russ * Additional Music by: Shirley Walker * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * Music Contractors: Sandy DeCrescent, Paul DeKorte * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Music Engineer: Greg Fulginiti * Music Recordists: John Richards, John Rodd * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Musicians: Michael Boddicker: Synthesizer, Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Tommy Morgan: Harmonica, Ethmer Roten: Flute, Steve Schaeffer: Percussion, James Thatcher: French Horn * Poster Artists: John Alvin, Drew Struzan * Color Timers: Jim Passon, Phil Hetos * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * Title Photography: Robert Schaefer * Colorist: David A. Block * Special Thanks: Dave Smith, Clark Hunter, Ed Nunnery, Marcia Jacobs, Chris Buck * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 23148 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * Prints by DeLuxe® ** © MCMLXXII, MCMLXXXI Walt Disney Productions, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Sagittarius Productions, Inc. * THE END · Walt Disney Productions Closing Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera-Sagittarius Production Category:VHS Category:Paramount Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:1988 Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc.